Usagi's Love Letter to Mamoru
by Tsumira
Summary: Based on the Live Action Sailor Moon series, Usagi writes a letter to Mamoru telling him that she's fallen in love with him. Currently a one shot fic.
1. Default Chapter

Note: First off, this is based on the live action Sailor Moon series. I've only seen the first 18 episodes. This will probably be just a one shot. It's not like anyone's going to review it or anything.  
  
Dear Chiba Mamoru,  
  
I cannot tell you this in person, so I am writing this letter to you so that I may be able to make a confession. It's hard for me to write how I feel, but this is the only way I can let you know. Please forgive my sloppy calligraphy. I am trying to write as neatly as I can so you will understand what I have to say.  
  
I remember when we first met. We didn't get along at all. You used to pick on me and I would call you a jerk behind your back. I hated being around you and you were annoyed being around me. I knew that whenever I ran into you that you would pick on me. However, all that seemed to change. I'm not exactly sure when or how, but I started to enjoy your company. Maybe it happened at the amusement park, or when we tried to help Shinichi regain his memory, or it could have happened after finding out that you carried me to Ami-chan's house when I was sick. Perhaps I knew it when Naru's misunderstanding tried to hook us up on a date. I guess I just didn't realize it until now.  
  
I know you're engaged, but I can't stop thinking of you. You're probably very happy. Your girlfriend is so nice and beautiful. I wish I could be just like her. She's very lucky, but I wish I could be lucky too. I know I'm still young, and maybe this feeling will pass. However, I am happy for you and your happiness makes me happy. I cannot be around you anymore because I am afraid that I might give into selfishness and ruin your happiness. I guess I've been walking around what I've been meaning to say. Mamoru, I...I love you. I've fallen in love with you. I tried to stop myself, but I cannot.  
  
There was someone else that I thought I loved, but my friends thought he was a bad person. When I saw that you already had someone else, I was both hurt and afraid. I tried to think only of that other person and to pretend that you never existed in my heart. However, although I started daydreaming about someone else, I would secretly start thinking of you. I may never be able to stop thinking about you, but I no longer care. I know that what I feel for you isn't wrong. I love you, and I am happy just loving you. I know that what matters most isn't what I want or how you feel about me. I understand that is is the love itself that is important. I just thought that I should let you know. I'm happy for you, Mamoru.  
  
Love,  
  
Tsukino Usagi 


	2. Chapter I

Usagi's Love Letter Chapter I: Dear Mamoru  
  
Note: ^^ Well I'll write this into a story. *makes mental note that Sailor Moon and Inuyasha are HOT anime that are likely to be reviewed* Since I haven't seen any episode after 18, I'll just write it as what I think would happen. And even after I get caught up, I'll leave this fic as a kind of "fan alternative." Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! After this story finishes, I'll write one about Sailor Saturn and how I think she'll make an appearance in the live action series. ^.~ Now to the story!  
  
Mamoru stops at his door, noticing a folded sheet of paper attached to it. "Ah, looks like someone left you a note.", his lovely fiancé (I can't remember her name offhand) giggles. "Hmm.", the young man remarks taking the note down. "Whose it from?" "Usagi...", Mamoru comments and opens the door.  
  
The two walk inside of Mamoru's apartment. "Aren't you going to read it?", she inquires of her boyfriend. "Probably not.", Mamoru replies setting the note down on the table. He walks into the kitchen to prepare them some tea. "Why not? It could be important.", she suggests. "I doubt it."  
  
The beautiful childhood sweetheart gazes at the folded note from her seat. Mamoru had explained to her that Tsukino Usagi was a girl that he knew and not really even a friend. He had carried her over to a friend's house when she was ill, but Mamoru always does such nice things. The girl that she had bumped into and dropped her knitting was Usagi. Mamoru never said anything more than that.  
  
Mamoru returns with two glasses of fresh tea. He hands a cup to his fiancé and sets the other one down. "Excuse me for a moment." She watches as her betrothed leaves yet again, this time for the toilet. "I told him not to eat that greasy American food.", she comments with a smile, her eyes slowly gazing at his letter.  
  
He would be on the toilet for awhile so she would have plenty of time to open it and read it. However, that would be an invasion of Mamoru's privacy. Although, it clearly seemed that Mamoru had no intention of reading it at all. It could be important. She could always apologize when he gets back out of the bathroom.  
  
"Gomen ne.", she comments to herself as she picks up the note and slowly unfolds it. Reading the letter, Mamoru's girlfriend discovers that it is not a simple letter, but in fact, a love letter. "It's been so long since I've seen one of these. I remember getting a lot of these love letters back in Junior High. All those letters didn't matter to me, because I had Mamoru, however, I still read each and every one." She smiles carefully folding the letter back up. "She's a very brave girl, writing a love letter to a man she knows is engaged. She's not trying to steal him away either, she's doing what she feels is right, by letting him know that she's fallen in love with him. I would do the same thing. Perhaps you're not so unlike me, Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Mamoru walks back into the room. "You're right, I shouldn't have ate that greasy American food.", Mamoru comments as he takes a seat next to his fiancé. "You really should read this, Mamoru. It would be rude if you didn't." "So, I take it you read it?", Mamoru questions. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, but it looked like you weren't going to read it...and if it was important...." "It's not important," Mamoru replies taking the letter gently from her hands, "you are." The young man walks over to the recycling box and drops the letter in it. "You don't so much as smile for me! You've changed since we were kids. You're not the same Mamoru I feel in love with all those years ago."  
  
Mamoru falls silent. He clearly done something to upset her, but from the look in her eyes, he knew he had lost her. He never thought that she would leave him. He would always be there for her as he had promised when they were kids. Although he thought that she would have grown up and gotten over him and fell in love with someone else, here they are as adults, still together. However, now, over some stupid letter, she had decided to break up with him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru, but I can't marry you. I guess it was silly. We were only kids then. I shouldn't keep you from being happy. I'm not the one who can make you smile." Mamoru remains silent, unable to think of a response. It is all happening so suddenly, he never expected it. He watches her remove her engagement ring and place it on the table. "Please Mamoru, keep this one promise to me, that you will give this ring to someone you love, someone who can make you happy." With those final words, Mamoru watches his childhood sweetheart walk out the door. 


	3. Hina's Appology Letter to Mamoru

Note: To those who expected a letter from Mamoru, boy isn't this a surprise? ^^ I think I like my version of uh...breaking it gently. I watched the first 18 episodes over again this weekend. I also got to see Mercury, Saturn, Moon, Venus, and Jupiter in the sky this weekend as well. I didn't get to see Mars. ^^ I really just wanted to see Saturn and the Moon. Those two are my fave characters. Now on to the fic...er letter!  
  
Dear Mamoru,  
  
I want to appologize for walking out on you the other day. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm the one who has done something wrong. I'm the one who tried to take away your freedom.  
  
I suppose I was jealous that someone else could love my Mamoru too. However, my feelings for you were not love. It was...a childhood infactuation. Because you made a promise to me when we were young, I didn't allow myself to date other people. I didn't give myself the chance to fall in love because I was afraid of taking a risk. I didn't want to be alone. I knew you would keep your promise so I stayed with you because you were attainable. I'm sorry.  
  
You're not happy with me, but you remained with me because you were bound by your word. It's too late for me, but it isn't too late for you. If you never find happiness, if you never fall in love, I will never be able to forgive myself for what I have done.  
  
Tsukino's letter mentioned that you were mean to her when you first met. At first I found it hard to believe. I knew you weren't that type of person. It was because of me, wasn't it? You were mean to her because you didn't want her to fall in love with you so you would never end up betraying me. I'm sorry, but it didn't work.  
  
Even now she loves you. You didn't want to break your promise to me, that's why you were mean to her. That's why you brushed her off and why you didn't want to read her letter. You care about her Mamoru, I can tell. I don't know what love is, but I know pain and I know fear. I saw the pain in your eyes when she walked away from us. I saw how you kept looking back. You care for her. Maybe you love her too.  
  
I'm really a terrible person. She shouldn't want to be like me, I should be the one wanting to be like her. She's a kind and brave young girl who isn't afraid of getting hurt. She's someone who understands what love really is. Not only did I try to keep you to myself, I've been deceiving myself. I lied to myself saying that I love you and that you love me. I lied to myself about Tsukino Usagi and you. I'm not just hurting myself anymore, so I have to stop.  
  
I'm sorry for being so harsh. After all of this time, you never expected this. Maybe you had hoped that I would fall in love with someone else. However, I didn't allow myself the chance to. I know it must hurt. You thought you were doing the right thing. Please, don't blameyourself or Tsukino-san. Forget me and try your best to take care of yourself and be happy. Talk to her. You two need to talk about your feelings. Please, be happy.  
  
Signed,  
  
Hina 


	4. Rejection

Dear Usagi,

By the time you receive this letter, I will already have left Japan. I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together, however, I have a whole other life to live. I'm going to study abroad and I really can't afford any distractions right now. Please, don't try to contact me or get in touch with me. I've made sure that even Motoki doesn't have a way to get in touch with me, so don't bother asking him about me.

Your family is very interesting to say the least. I can now understand why you're so weird. The only normal person in your family is probably your father, however, since I haven't met him, I really can't back this statment up. Your brother Shingo seems more than capable of seeing what a ditz you are. P It must be wonderful to have such a funny and caring family.

I'm sorry for the brevity of this letter, but I feel this is how it should best be written. I wish you well. I hope you will remain the wonderful and slightly weird girl I've always known you to be. Stay focused on your studies and your extra-curicular activities. I won't be there to lend a hand, so you have to work extra hard and always be on your guard.

Sincerly,

Chiba Mamoru

(Note: Short fic, isn't it? I can make it longer if requested, otherwise, I'll start up a fic about how I think the outer senshi will be introduced. Seeing how powerful Sailor Moon is in the series, my friend is afraid to see how Saturn will turn out. Notex2: Saturn's my favorite senshi!) 


End file.
